Heroes and Villains (Book)
The Heroes and Villains'' Book''' is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twentieth episode of the fourth season. History Writing in the last details of Mr. Gold's new life, Isaac concludes the storybook with the words, "The end". As result, a bright flash fills Storybrooke and everyone, aside from Henry, is whisked into Heroes and Villains, where they have alternate lives. In Isaac's story, Snow White reigns as the Evil Queen after losing her true love because of a secret Regina told. As a consolation, Snow White takes the heart of her beloved's twin brother, David, nicknames him "Charming" and makes him not only her henchman but her lover. In her council, the queen's underlings include the seven dwarves and Granny. Regina, on the run from the queen, lives as a thief, while Robin Hood is her constant competition since he manages to beat her to her own heists. The Blue Fairy remains a powerful entity, except she and the other fairies harness dark fairy dust instead of light fairy dust. Instead of the charismatic pirate he once was, Hook is a cowardly deckhand serving Black Beard, captain of the Jolly Roger. Rumplestiltskin, a benevolent knight known as the Light One, uses his magic to save villagers from ogres. In this reality, he remembers trying to save Baelfire from the Ogre War, only to lose him. Belle remains married to Rumplestiltskin, and together, they have a young son. Emma, retaining her true memories, is locked up by the queen on a deserted island with Lily as her guard. Meanwhile, Isaac breaks the cardinal rule of the Authors and writes his own happy ending in his homeworld, where he gains fame from the paperback edition of his book, Heroes and Villains, although he loses the quill's power forever as as result of writing his own happy ending. Remaining behind in Storybrooke alone, Henry seeks out Isaac and threatens the truth out of him, later using a magic key on the Heroes and Villains storybook, whisking both of them into it. Henry then sets out to restore the original set of events. After freeing Emma, Henry convinces Regina that Robin is her true love, and she must kiss him to reverse Isaac's stories. However, Isaac persuades Rumplestiltskin to stop them, resulting in him fatally wounding Regina inadvertently. Following an ominous chime of bells, which signals the very end of the story, Henry harnesses the quill's magic and becomes the next Author. Using Regina's blood as ink, he undoes the alternate reality, returning everyone to Storybrooke. As a result of the alternate reality being undone, the Heroes and Villains book becomes completely blank. }} Effects Much like the first Dark Curse, Heroes and Villains takes away all memories of its victims' previous lives, providing them with new lives, "punishing" or "rewarding" them each in a way that Isaac sees fit. Specific Effects Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *According to the paperback edition, Heroes and Villains is a "New York Ledger bestseller".File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png New York Ledger was a real nineteenth century story paper, published in New York City. *The reviewers quoted in the book blurb for Heroes and Villains are Once Upon a Time graphic designer and productions staff member Neil Westlake, art director Cheryl Marion and conceptual designer Keith Lau:File:421BookBlurb.png "Well worth the waiting. Heller's plotting and pacing are superb, his writing is sharp, and his characters are alive on the page. A sophisticated and meaningful book." - Neil Westlake, Hudson Bay Herald "Great reading...ranges from Knights slaying Dragons, to the fight of the common person against evil and oppression. Truly Brilliant." - Cheryl Marion, New York Ledger "Heller takes attack or be beaten ideologies to new heights in this heavy-hitting first work. I had the sense that I had learned something new about the fight against evil..." - Keith Lau, New York Bugle ::*Neil Westlake's name appears on several other props throughout the show: :::*As a complainant in a police report in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter"File:107DartMisses.png :::*As a land surveyor on a document in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"File:111Printing.png :::*As a photographer on the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "The Stable Boy",File:118EveryTime.png :::*As a former entrepreneur from Storybrooke on a sign by the town hall in "Last Rites"File:521StandHere.png :::*It is also the name of the author on the cover of book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend from "Only You"File:522BroughtItWithHim.png and "The Girl in the Tower"File:714RobinHoodBook.png ::*"New York Bugle" is a reference to the Daily Bugle, a fictional New York City tabloid newspaper that is a regular fixture in the Marvel Universe, most prominently in Spider-Man comic titles. ::*The reviews quoted, are directly adapted from four real-life reviews used to promote the novel Poison Pill (2013) by Glenn Kaplan. The original reviews read thus: "Well worth the wait. Kaplan's plotting and pacing are superb, his writing is crisp, and his characters come alive on the page. A sophisticated and thoughtful thriller." —''Nelson DeMille, New York Times bestselling author'' "Great reading… ranges from Russian oligarchs to the American worlds of drug research and the equity markets, all of it in a mode of high suspense." —Scott Turow, New York Times bestselling author "Kaplan takes kill-or-be-killed business ideologies to psychopathic new levels in this deftly plotted corporate thriller.… It's Donald Trump meets Hannibal Lecter, with highly engaging results." —Publishers Weekly on Evil, Inc. "A fine thriller ripped out of today's Enron-like headlines. When I finished Evil, Inc., I had a sense that I'd really learned something about corporate America and the men and women who run the show." —''David Hagberg, USA Today bestselling author of Dance With the Dragon on Evil, Inc.'' *The fictional publisher of Isaac's novel is P. V. Books, as seen on his podium during the book signing.File:421CloseToMyHeart.png The fictional publisher's logo can also be glimpsed on the 'Heroes and Villains paperback: File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png It can also be clearly seen in concept art: File:421ConceptArt3.jpg PV is the initials of graphic designer Paolo Venturi, who designed the cover for the paperback edition. **''The Cicada Tree'', All the Unusual Places and The Tattooed Demon, three of the fictional titles listed in the bestseller list that Isaac is reading after he is defeated,File:422NotOnThatList.png were also published by P. V. *Excerpt from the fairy tale of "The Golden Bird" can be glimpsed when Henry flips through the storybook.File:421TheGoldenBird.png File:421NoWait!.png **The accompanying illustration is called "The Paradise of Children" and is a watercolor painting from 1922 by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. It is based on a drawing of the same name from a 1922 edition of Nathaniel Hawthorne's children's book A Wonder-Book for Girls and Boys. It depicts a scene from the story "The Paradise of Children". **The same excerpt, with the same illustration, is in the Once Upon a Time storybook,File:310TheGoldenBird.png indicating that the same book prop was used for the interior of Isaac's book. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Livre de contes/Heroes and Villains Category:Magic Category:Fictional Books